


it's a winter wonderland

by mia_wallace



Series: the glitter queen verse' [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, birthday fic, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters in Iowa were never truly winters, not for Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> More Clintasha for Les! This is the final one. I hope you have an awesome birthday my darling and that you've enjoyed this series. <3

Winters in Iowa were never truly winters, not for Clint Barton. There would be some heavy snows gracing the ground now on the ground but then it would be gone in a few days. Hardly ever any time for snow angels, snow ball fights, forts or snowmen. Never a chance to learn how to ski or snowboard, but he would always watch the pros on the beat up TV. When he and his brother Barney ran away, he always hoped that he'd get the chance to enjoy a true winter but that never happened. The circus always stayed away from the cold, choosing to set up in the Southern most states like Florida, Texas, Nevada and California. When the winter months rolled around Clint would bury himself in his shows and training. Hoping that one day, he'd get to see a true winter. 

Eighteen years old, Clint Barton left the circus with just his lucky bow and a duffle bag. He hopped a bus and travelled to the nearest military base. He quickly climbed the ranks, impressing everyone with his hand to hand combat and sharp shooting skills, whether it be guns or sniper rifles but he was always better with his bow. He was only in the military for a year and a half when Agent Coulson showed up with an offer he couldn't refuse. 

Clint was with S.H.I.E.L.D for two years when he first met Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow. He was sent on a special mission to track down the spy/assassian and kill her. He spent months tracking the woman, keeping his distance to not give himself away, watching her go on mission after mission, seeing her in her element but he just couldn't kill her. He'd killed plenty of people working for S.H.I.E.L.D, never had a problem but she changed everything. He saw something in this woman, he knew that she could be saved, that she could be useful to them, that she could be more than just a killing machine. His decision worked out for the better and before he could blink, Natasha was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Placed under Agent Coulson's care, he and Natasha were always paired up for missions. They worked together perfectly like a well oiled machine, playing off of each other's strengths and weaknesses. They travelled the world together; stealing top secret information, taking down dictators, crooked politicians, greedy gangsters and mob bosses, CEOs who got into bed with the wrong people. Clint had never been happier. 

The more he got to know Natasha, the more he noticed that she was the personification of winter. She was cold, calculating, her emotions masked like a blanket of snow covering the beauty beneath. Her words cut like the cold, harsh wind leaving you numb to the core. When she moved it was like watching snow flakes fall; beautiful, graceful, perfect. She was so beautiful. 

Clint Barton loved winter, but with Natasha he finally got his one true winter and he loved her for that.


End file.
